


More

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Moresomes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "Alistair being consensually wrecked by men as a submissive/bottom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



They fuck him together, and all Alistair can do is brace himself, one hand on the headboard and one hand on Cullen's hip. His own hips are pinned between Zevran above him and Delrin flat on his back beneath them, hot skin pressing against him all around, slick with sweat and smelling of sex. The angle is more than a little awkward, Cullen on one knee with his other foot on the floor to make it work, but Alistair isn't complaining, and not just because he has Cullen's cock as far down his throat as he can manage.

They fuck him together, or he fucks himself on all three of them, while Bull watches from the foot of the bed. Alistair doesn't need to see him to feel his gaze, and that has him shaking just as much as Cullen's cock fucking his mouth and Delrin's and Zevran's cocks fucking his ass. That's the way it always is, whether it's multiple people like tonight or only one, like last night, when he'd fucked one of the barmaids while Bull watched, then fucked Bull with his cock still slick from fucking her.

Memories of last night tangle with the reality of tonight, and he groans around Cullen's cock. It makes Cullen shudder, his fingers digging into Zevran's shoulder, which in turn makes Zevran's next stroke a little harder. Alistair groans again, and Delrin groans with him, his hand flexing where it cups the back of Alistair's head.

"Maker save me," Cullen breathes, and then his back is arching, his free hand clutching at his own hair as he spills in Alistair's mouth.

He nearly falls over afterward, unbalancing Zevran. It results in a laughing tangle of limbs that takes a moment to sort out into something that doesn't have anyone twisted into an uncomfortable knot. Cullen ends up stretched out beside them, his arm under Delrin's head, and Alistair watches them kiss lazily as Zevran lines himself up again.

One of Zevran's hands strokes over his back. "Is this still all right?"

Other than Bull, Zevran is probably the only person Alistair has ever met who would still be coherent after all this. Alistair certainly can't find anything besides a rather desperate, "Yes!"

Though having all but demanded it, he has to put his head down on Delrin's shoulder as Zevran's cock presses in. Both of them together is almost too much.

"Shhh." Delrin rubs at the back of his neck, and Alistair wraps an arm around him, holding on tight as they both shake. He wanted this enough to stumble his way through asking for it, and he hasn't stopped wanting it, but Zevran's cock pushing in alongside Delrin's walks the line between pleasure and pain.

The only reason it hasn't crossed over into outright pain is because Zevran moves slowly, and Alistair has to give him credit for it. Were their positions reversed, Alistair is very sure he wouldn't be able to maintain nearly that level of control.

Delrin groans softly, breath cooling the sweat on Alistair's skin, and the sound weights the scales a little more toward pleasure and away from pain. Enough that Alistair can brace his arm on the pillow beside Delrin's head and kiss him, letting the heat of that carry him through until his body adjusts again.

Cullen leans down to join the kiss, and Alistair tilts his head to make it easier, opening his mouth wider to feel their tongues moving against his as Zevran begins to fuck him in earnest. He and Delrin are both gasping into the kiss, and he has one of Cullen's hands on the back of his head now, too, fingers knotted with Delrin's, and Zevran is kissing those joined hands when he isn't kissing Alistair's neck and shoulders.

It's a near thing, but Delrin's control breaks before Zevran's. His body jerks and he gives a choked cry that's swallowed by Alistair's and Cullen's mouths, and then Zevran gasps out something in Antivan before his hips press down hard, pinning Alistair tightly between himself and Delrin, who makes another small noise deep in his throat.

Alistair can barely breathe, and it has nothing to do with Zevran's weight against his back. His cock is so hard, and while most of him wants to wait for Bull, part of him doesn't care anymore. The only thing keeping that part of him in check is that he can't move right now, and by the time Zevran sits back, Alistair's brain is--mostly--back in control.

Zevran manages to make a relatively graceful descent to the mattress, where he sprawls out on the opposite side from Cullen, putting Delrin and Alistair between them. It's not a bad place to be, all things considered, and Alistair is happy to work his way down the line of them several times, kissing each in turn and sometimes two of them together. Cullen is laughing by the third time Alistair gets to him, and Delrin's chest is rumbling under his. Zevran mainly looks superior, except for the amused glint in his eyes.

Bull walks around the end of the bed, his footsteps deliberately loud enough to be heard. Checking on all of them, Alistair knows, but especially on him, and it isn't a surprise when a hand cups his chin to raise his head. Bull's face asks the same question Zevran asked aloud, but Alistair has been with him long enough that no words are necessary this time.

A faint smile turns up the corners of Bull's mouth, and he brushes a finger against Alistair's lower lip, tracing the edge of it until Alistair bites him gently. Well, mostly gently. If Bull doesn't get on with it, Alistair might just explode.

Bull gets on with it.

The mattress dips under his weight, and Alistair feels the other three tense, waiting for the bed or the floor to give beneath their combined weight. Alistair snorts out a laugh, because Maker knows he's seen this bed support far more. No one will ever describe Adaar as slender, and even when two friends from her Valo-Kas days had visited Skyhold, the bed hadn't done more than creak alarmingly.

Alistair doesn't expect even that much tonight, and the others relax again when they don't all find themselves making an abrupt appearance in the Herald's Rest. It takes a few moments after that to rearrange everyone's legs, and there's one near miss that would have put an end to any further plans for the evening. Only a near miss, though, and Alistair forgets about it as soon as Bull's hands settle on his hips.

The head of Bull's cock nudges at his ass, a tease Alistair knows is deliberate. Sometimes Bull holds him tightly, not letting him do anything except take whatever Bull chooses to give him, but tonight his grip is loose, a clear invitation for Alistair to show him what he wants. As if, at this point, he's going to do anything other than fuck himself on Bull's cock. Slowly at first, testing the limits of his body, then harder and faster. If he'd wanted gentle, he'd have asked for something else tonight.

He kisses Delrin as best he can for as long as he can, but eventually he buries his face in Delrin's throat and concentrates on fucking himself. Beyond that, hands are nearly the only thing he's aware of: hands on his cock, hands in his hair, and Bull's hands rubbing over his back.

And over the sound of skin slapping against skin, Bull's voice, driving him fast toward the edge, telling him how good he is, how good he looked getting fucked like that, how hard it made Bull to watch him take it.

When it's almost too much, Alistair heaves himself upright, reaching back to grab one of Bull's horns and pull his head down for a messy kiss. Bull wraps one arm around his shoulders and holds his face with the other, gasping into his mouth as his hips match Alistair's rhythm. Someone else's mouth closes around his cock above Delrin's hand, and Bull's cock slams into him one last time, Bull holding them tightly together as he spends himself, which means that Alistair is finally, _finally_ , allowed to do the same.

The force of it leaves him shaking and limp, and he falls forward more like Cullen than like Zevran. He doesn't crush Delrin, but only because Delrin catches him on the way down, holding him steady until there's room for him to lie face down on the mattress. Bull props himself up against the headboard, stroking Alistair's hair, and Alistair thinks he should probably thank the others for moving enough to give him the space next to Bull.

And he'll definitely do it, just as soon as he can get his face out of the pillows.

Or maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow is soon enough, right?

He's pretty sure they won't hold it against him if he waits until tomorrow.


End file.
